The Black Diary
by marionettedoll95
Summary: The Golden Trio is back in Hogwarts for their last year. There, Hermione finds a charmed, black diary and a "pen pal" whom she easily befriends. Sooner than she thinks, she falls for him. Who is this mystery boy? How will she react to who he is? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Writing again. This story's been in my head for days now. I had to post it. Anyway, hope you like it! Inspired by: Charmed by lil_irish_girl (is that how you spell it?) on portkey. She's my favorite author there. Totally recommending her to all H/Hr shippers!**

Chapter One: How It Began

"Ginny! You have to see this!" Hermione said, excitedly to her best girl friend in the library. She was out of breath from running and in her hands was a black book.

She, Harry and Ron were already in their seventh year. Now that Voldemort was gone, everything was much more peaceful. She and Ron had broken things up after they came back to school. Things weren't going so well and being friends was all their relationship should've been.

"Hey 'Mione, what's that?" Ginny asked, looking up from her Potions book.

"It's a diary. A charmed one, that is." She explained, controlling her breathing now.

" A charmed diary, eh? What does it do?" Ginny asked.

"No, no, no. It's one of two diaries. Both are charmed. I found one. The other is, well, with someone else, whom I do not know of." Hermione explained.

"Okay. Good for you?" Ginny asked, looking back at her Potions book.

"Wait. Look at this," Hermione said, excitedly. She opened to a page in the middle of the book. The pages were yellowish because of its age. The pages were clean. There were no writing on any page and there were no lines to help the writer write straight. It was just a blank, plain diary.

"What? There's nothing—" Ginny began. But she stopped just as she peered closer. On the top left corner of the right page, it was written, "Insert name here: _______________________"

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I'm supposed to write my name here, Gin. Just help me a bit, will you? I don't think I should write my real name." Hermione replied.

"You mean like a penname?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess. What should it be?"

Ginny tapped her index finger on her chin for a while.

"Oh, I know!" She exclaimed.

"Girls!" Madame Pince said, behind her desk. "This is a library!"

"Sorry." They said in unison. They faced each other again.

"Okay, you were saying?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smirked. "MuggleBorn0919."

"Sure?" The tip of Hermione's quill was over the space already.

"Definitely. There are plenty of Muggle born's here in Hogwarts. And I'm sure there are, at least, two students who are born on September nineteen."

Hermione wrote the name down quickly, eager to see what would happen. After she finished, the whole thing disappeared. Hermione flipped through the remaining pages behind her page to find nothing,

She decided to go back to her page and found something written on the top.

"Start conversation here." Hermione read out loud.

"What does it mean?" Ginny asked.

Before Hermione could reply, the sentence disappeared and after a few spaces, it said, "MuggleBorn0919:"

"Write something, 'Mione." Ginny urged. Hermione picked her quill up again and dipped it in the inkwell.

Hermione scribbled something. "That's it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled. "Always start out with simple things, Gin."

**MuggleBorn0919: Hello?**

*~*~*~*

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was lying on the couch, absentmindedly twirling his wand around with his fingers while looking at the ceiling.

Ron was on an armchair, his Transfiguration book open in front of him. He was biting his thumb, nervous of what to write on his essay.

There was a comfortable silence in the air around them. That is, until a black diary on the table flew open to a page.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Ron yelled.

Harry swung his legs off the couch and sat up. The black diary was his. He had found it in the library two weeks ago. He had already written his penname in. As a result, the sentence, "Please wait for the other writer to write his/her name." appeared. It's been too long for the likes of Harry.

"Relax, Ron. It was just the diary I found in the library. A charmed one, in fact." Harry explained, getting the diary and looking at the blank, yellowing pages. Except something was different. There was another penname there with a message.

"A diary? Since when did _you_ have a diary?" He asked, sitting beside Harry to see this "diary". A sudden thought flashed through Ron's head. "You're not—"

"No, Ron, I am _not_ turning gay on you." Harry interrupted, chuckling a bit.

He and Ron looked at the message on the page, eager to see what it was saying.

"MuggleBorn0919? What the hell?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"It's a penname, Ron." Harry explained.

"Oh." He said. "Who is it?"

"Don't know. I'll reply."

Under MuggleBorn0919's entry, it said, "JP2:"

"JP2? Is that you? Why 'JP2'?" Ron asked.

"Well, technically, I'm the second James Potter in Hogwarts." Harry replied, smartly.

"Ah. I get it." Ron said, as if all the mysteries of the world had been revealed.

"Yes, you do, Ron. Very good." Harry said, amused at his tone. Harry leaned forward and scribbled something down. After he finished, he leaned back. "Let's see if I can figure out who you are, MuggleBorn0919."

**MuggleBorn0919: Hello?**

**JP****2****: Finally! I've been waiting for you since forever!**

*~*~*~*

"He replied!" Hermione whispered to Ginny, excitedly in the library.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" She asked, just as excited.

They looked at the message and read it together.

"Aw!" Ginny exclaimed, suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused with her friend's reaction.

"He said he's been waiting for you. That's cute."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. He probably just found the diary ahead of me. Now, back to the matter at hand, what should I say?"

"Um, I don't know. Just say whatever comes into your head, I guess."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a while.

"Oh! I know!"

Ginny eyed her curiously as she bent down to write.

When she leaned back, Ginny looked at the message. "Must you be so cocky? You've just met him."

**MuggleBorn0919: Hello?**

**JP****2****: Finally! I've been waiting for you since forever!**

**MuggleBorn0919: Thank you for waiting. Now, should we start introductions or do you want to continue babbling about how long you've been waiting? :)**

*~*~*~*

"Hey, she replied." Harry said, looking at the open diary on his lap.

"Well, of course. What'd she say?" Ron said, bending over to look.

They read the message in silence.

"That, I did not expect." Ron said, breaking the silence around them.

"She's _that _type of person." Harry observed, as if he knew everything.

He bent down and scribbled something with his quill. After he leaned back, Ron looked at what he wrote.

"You two should just get married and quit the little comments."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

**MuggleBorn0919: Hello?**

**JP****2****: Finally! I've been waiting for you since forever!**

**MuggleBorn0919: Thank you for waiting. Now, should we start introductions or do you want to continue babbling about how long you've been waiting?**

**JP****2****: Well then, Ms. Smart Aleck, why didn't you ask before? You know what? Don't answer that. Just ask away. ; -)**

*~*~*~*

"He's replied." Hermione informed Ginny. Ginny turned to Hermione and looked at what he said.

Ginny's eyes widened at his comment. "Oh my God! He winked at you!" She yelled.

Madame Pince stood up from behind her desk. "We'll go, we'll go." Hermione said, before she could scream at them.

"Come on, Gin. Let's go to our dormitory that way you can scream all you want." She said, smiling at Ginny. She placed the diary in her carpetbag and stood up. Ginny grinned at her and packed her things as well.

Once they entered the Common Room, Harry and Ron were on the couch, arguing about something.

"Hello Harry, hello Ron." Hermione greeted, walking by them.

"Hey 'Mione," They greeted back at the same time.

"She isn't replying, Ron. Is that saying something?" Harry asked, panicked a bit.

"'Course not. She's probably in the loo or something." Ron replied, not fazed by Harry's actions.

Hermione laughed at them and then she and Ginny ran up the stairs.

Once they were inside, Hermione locked the door and leaned back on it. She released a sigh of relief. "Safe," She breathed.

"Oh dear, the room's so messy!" Hermione exclaimed, looking around at the empty, messed up beds and the clothes thrown around.

She stood up and saw Ginny seated cross-legged on Hermione's bed, arms folded across her chest. She had an expectant look on her face.

"Well? Did he say anything?" She asked, impatiently.

Hermione just laughed.

*~*~*~*

"Do I ask if she's there?" Harry asked, worried that it had already been eight minutes and she still hadn't replied. The girls had just run upstairs.

"No, you could seem to expectant or needy." Ron replied sounding as if he knew everything there was to it.

"We just met. She won't think that." Harry argued.

"Of course. Besides, how do you know if 'she' is a girl? What if 'she' turns out to be a boy? Then you've been flirting with a boy all this time."

"Wha—I wasn't flirting! I'm just assuming anyway, I wouldn't mind if it were a boy. That's perfectly fine with me."

"Uh-huh." Ron smirked. He received a glare from Harry. Then Harry looked at the open diary in front of him. They were both silent for a while. After a minute, Harry leaned forward and picked his quill up and began writing.

"Maybe I should just check in a bit…"

Ron just laughed.

*~*~*~*

"You done yet?" Ginny asked as Hermione finished tucking in the last bed in their dormitory. She was lying on Hermione's bed, feet still hanging off the bed and her bright red hair was spread out everywhere.

"Almost." She replied, flattening the covers. She straightened her position. "Done. Let's go."

She sat a foot across Ginny. "Finally," Ginny muttered. She shot back up and fixed her messy hair.

Hermione pulled the diary out of her carpetbag and lay in between them carefully. "I'll get my quill." She announced, bending over the side of her bed. Suddenly, the diary flew open to a page with a message on it.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Ginny asked, shocked. Hermione was still rummaging through her bag for her quill and inkwell.

She pulled them out and set them on her bed. She looked at the diary. "A message." She informed her friend.

"So it opens by itself when you get a message?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess. Now, let's see what he said." She replied.

**JP****2****: Hey, you still there?**

"Aw, he's checking up on you!" Ginny gushed. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, how do you know 'he' is really a he?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Just assuming. He said you could go ask, so go ask." Ginny replied.

Hermione nodded and leaned down to write. "There," She said, leaning back once more.

Ginny read what she said. "Way to ask the straightforward way." She smirked.

**JP****2****: Hey, you still there?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yeah, I'm still here. Ask away, right? First question: Are you male or female?**

*~*~*~*

"She finally replied." Ron said, looking into the open diary in front of them.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking up from the Transfiguration book he was reading. Ron had forced him to do it for him since he wouldn't call Hermione. Harry said he'd agree if Ron would watch the diary. After all, which is more boring: watching a diary or reading a book?

They both read the message.

"Hey!" Ron said, suddenly. "You should lie and say you're gay!"

"No thanks, Ron." Harry replied, writing something down.

Ron looked at what he wrote. "Ah, asking her—I mean, him as well."

Harry chucked a pillow at Ron. "It is so a girl."

**JP****2****: Hey, you still there?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yeah, I'm still here. Ask away, right? First question: Are you male or female?**

**JP****2****: Definitely male. You?**

*~*~*~*

"He's a male, Gin! Thank God!" Hermione exclaimed, after she read the message.

"That's good. Are you going to reply to his question?" She asked.

"I don't know. Should I?" Hermione asked in reply, quite unsure.

"If I were you, I wouldn't. Keep yourself a mystery first. Let him do the answering and you do the asking."

Hermione nodded and bent down to write. "Okay then."

**JP****2****: Hey, you still there?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yeah, I'm still here. Ask away, right? First question: Are you male or female?**

**JP****2****: Definitely male. You?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Sorry to disappoint. But **_**I'm**_** asking the questions here. You can ask after I'm satisfied. :)**

*~*~*~*

"After she's satisfied? What the hell?" Ron exclaimed after he read the message.

"Might as well do as the lady wishes." Harry said, writing something down in reply.

"What?" Ron asked, skeptically. "Don't do that! Do not give her the satisfaction of winning!"

"S'alright. I have to be the perfect gentleman, remember?" Harry reminded him.

Ron frowned and leaned back with a "humph."

**JP2: Hey, you still there?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yeah, I'm still here. Ask away, right? First question: Are you male or female?**

**JP2: Definitely male. You?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Sorry to disappoint. But I'm asking the questions here. You can ask after I'm satisfied. :)**

**JP****2****: Of course, milady. Now, your second question?**

*~*~*~*

"I don't like how he's acting, 'Mione." Ginny said, after reading the message.

"What's wrong with it? He's being the perfect gentleman." Hermione parried.

"It's so weird. Don't fall head-over-heels for him just yet," Ginny advised.

Hermione blushed. "I know that, Gin." Then she bent down to write her reply.

**JP****2****: Hey, you still there?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yeah, I'm still here. Ask away, right? First question: Are you male or female?**

**JP****2****: Definitely male. You?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Sorry to disappoint. But **_**I'm**_** asking the questions here. You can ask after I'm satisfied. :)**

**JP****2****: Of course, milady. Now, your second question?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Thank you. Now, are you like every other boy who can only think of snogging and Quidditch?**

*~*~*~*

"You know what? Let's just stop discussing her replies and watch what she says." Ron said, annoyed.

"Exactly what I was going to say." Harry said, chuckling.

Then he leaned down to write.

**JP****2****: Hey, you still there?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yeah, I'm still here. Ask away, right? First question: Are you male or female?**

**JP****2****: Definitely male. You?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Sorry to disappoint. But **_**I'm**_** asking the questions here. You can ask after I'm satisfied. :)**

**JP****2****: Of course, milady. Now, your second question?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Thank you. Now, are you like every other boy who can only think of snogging and Quidditch?**

**JP****2****: Just Quidditch. Does that make me every other boy? Or would you like to obsess about snogging as well?**

*~*~*~*

Ginny laughed at his reply. "Obsess with snogging?" She asked, laughing.

"Oh, hush. Let's just read shall we?" Hermione said a bit embarrassed by his reply.

After, she bent down to reply.

*~*~*~*

**JP****2****: Hey, you still there?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yeah, I'm still here. Ask away, right? First question: Are you male or female?**

**JP****2****: Definitely male. You?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Sorry to disappoint. But **_**I'm**_** asking the questions here. You can ask after I'm satisfied. :)**

**JP****2****: Of course, milady. Now, your second question?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Thank you. Now, are you like every other boy who can only think of snogging and Quidditch?**

**JP****2****: Just Quidditch. Does that make me every other boy? Or would you like to obsess about snogging as well?**

**MuggleBorn0919: No thank you. That won't be necessary. Um, what color are your eyes?**

**JP****2****: Green.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Are you Muggle born as well?**

**JP****2****: Yeah. My mum was Muggle born. My dad was a pureblood.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Interesting… Do you have a girlfriend?**

**JP****2****: No. But don't worry; I'm saving myself for you.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Very funny. Anybody you're interested in?**

**JP****2****: Just you.**

**MuggleBorn0919: You're lying.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Aren't you?**

**JP****2****: Of course I am. *****smirk***

**MuggleBorn0919: What are you implying?**

**JP****2****: Nothing. Next question.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Fine, avoid the question. Um, what's your hobby?**

**JP****2****: Quidditch.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I should've guessed that. What's something people don't know about you?**

**JP****2****: The fact that I'm talking to you and the fact that I have this diary.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Oh. What are some things you like?**

**JP****2****: Quidditch.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I'm sure there are more things you like.**

**JP****2****: I like you.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Quit that. You don't even know who I am. Or how I look like.**

**JP****2****: How would you know? I do know what you look like. Crystal clear eyes of blue… Soft, silky hair…**

**MuggleBorn0919: My eyes aren't blue. And my hair is neither soft nor silky.**

**JP****2****: Modesty is a good quality.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I'm ignoring your snarky comments. Next question: What house are you in?**

**JP****2****: Gryffindor.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Do you have a favorite color?**

**JP****2****: Green.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I can't think of anything else to ask… Oh! What year are you in?**

**JP****2****: Seventh.**

**MuggleBorn0919: How old are you?**

**JP****2****: Seventeen. Satisfied yet?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Quite. Your turn now.**

**JP****2****: Good. My turn. Answer all the questions you asked me.**

**MuggleBorn0919: What? Fine.**

**JP****2****: Go on.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I am a female. I don't obsess over snogging or Quidditch. My eyes are brown. My name says it, doesn't it? Of course, I am. No, I don't have a girlfriend. I am definitely not interested in anyone. I'm not implying anything. My hobby is learning. Something people don't know about me… hmm, I guess it's the same as you. Things I like… My best friends and classes. Not Divination, though. I'm Gryffindor as well. My favorite color is Lavender. And I am sixteen. That should do it.**

**JP****2****: Any boyfriends?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Nope. Why do you need to know?**

**JP****2****: Why did **_**you**_** need to know?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Touché.**

**JP****2****: Not fond of Divination, eh? Why not?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Because the teacher's loony. The whole subject is! "See with your inner eye!" All trash.**

**JP****2****: Ah. A skeptic.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I am **_**not**_** a skeptic.**

**JP****2****: Of course you aren't. What's you hair color? **

**MuggleBorn0919: That wasn't a question I asked.**

**JP****2****: Fine. I'm satisfied.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Well, I'm going. Talk to you later?**

**JP****2****: Of course! I might even be waiting for you again, milady! ; -)**

*~*~*~*

**A/N: That's it so far. Tell me if you like it. It isn't so much like "Charmed". I'm already writing the second chapter. I've basically got this all laid out. **

**This is AU. Well, sort of. Ignores the last book actually. Of course, this just how it began. The next chapter is two weeks later. So, please, click that review button under and review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am! People were asking and I am obliging. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed a few hours after I posted it and added it to story alert and put in on favorite story. Thanks! This is for you guys!**

Chapter Two: Taking It Further

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Hermione was seated in Potions class. She was seated beside Ron and Ron beside Harry. She was taking notes and occasionally glanced up to see if Professor Snape had finished to find out that she hadn't.

All of a sudden, her diary, which was on her desk, flew open, creating a ruckus in class. Snape glared at her.

"Ms. Granger, would you care to explain why you are disrupting my class?" He drawled.

"I'm—I'm sorry, sir. I won't do it again." She apologized nervously, while pulling the diary to her. Snape was fond of confiscating items from them. She wouldn't dare let her diary get confiscated. It was precious to her now.

"Five points from Gryffindor." He said.

There were a few groans but then they kept quiet when he threatened to take away ten more points. Then, he began discussing again.

Hermione looked at the diary and read the message.

**JP2: Are you there?**

She rolled her eyes and wrote something down quickly.

**MuggleBorn0919: Yes, but I told you, I have classes.**

**JP2: Is this why you're not answering my messages?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yes! But don't worry; I've gotten all of them because of the **_**four disruptions**_** you've made in my classes.**

**JP2: Sorry, sorry. I'll stop if you want.**

Hermione stopped writing and thought about it. Did she want him to stop?

**MuggleBorn0919: No, it's fine.**

**JP2: I knew you'd miss me.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Would not! If I left, would you?**

**JP2: You know I would. And don't torture me by leaving. You know I can't stand class.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I won't. I promise.**

**JP2: We should really meet each other, you know?**

**MuggleBorn0919: I agree. But how? I don't exactly want to reveal myself just yet.**

**JP2: I'm not entirely sure but we **_**will**_** find a way.**

*~*~*~*

Hermione leaned back on the Quidditch benches. The game against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was about to start. She, Ginny and Ron were sitting together to watch Harry.

On Hermione's lap was her diary. She never went anywhere without it now. She always talked to JP2. It was hard not to. He was like her closest friend. Next to Harry, Ginny and Ron, of course.

She scribbled something down. She watched the diary for a while and giggled. Ginny, who was seated beside her, looked at her. "What are you giggling about?" She asked, smiling.

Hermione was always happy now. Her new friend knew how to make her laugh and make her smile brightly. Ginny wasn't surprised when Hermione confessed that she might even be falling for him.

Although, she rarely spent time with her two boy best friends. They both seemed preoccupied with their own business as well.

"Here." Hermione said, showing her the diary.

**JP2: I'm nervous. What if we lose to Hufflepuff?**

**MuggleBorn0919: You won't lose. We've got you on Gryffindor, don't we? What position are you on anyway? Chaser?**

**JP2: I can't tell you. You'll fine me out too easily. Besides, we're going to meet without revealing ourselves, remember?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Fine, fine.**

**JP2: Don't try spotting, all right? That would be unfair to me since there are too many people to look through to find you.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I won't. I promise. :)**

**JP2: I'm going out in five minutes. Any words of advice to keep my nervousness down? I am not picturing anyone naked, just to inform you.**

Ginny laughed at his comment. "Oh! Can I write something?" She asked, excitedly.

"Sure," Hermione replied, handing her quill. Ginny took it and began scribbling.

**MuggleBorn0919: Just think of us in a broom closet. That should help. :)**

**JP2: …**

**JP2: Who are you and what have you done to the **_**real**_** MuggleBorn0919?**

Ginny and Hermione laughed at his reply. "He knows you so well, 'Mione, it's adorable. Can I just reply one last time?" Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione nodded. "Go ahead."

Ginny bent down once more to write.

**MuggleBorn0919: What? I am MuggleBorn0919.**

**JP2: No. MuggleBorn0919 is kind, sweet, hates snogging, doesn't care about Quidditch and a lot of other good things. She doesn't even complain when I babble about my Quidditch games. You are not the right girl and I demand you put her there.**

Hermione blushed lightly and Ginny smirked at her. "Go on. He wants his sweetheart." Ginny said, giving Hermione back her quill.

Hermione took it and began to write.

**MuggleBorn0919: Hey, it's me. Sorry, that was just a friend of mine. And I don't have anything to say but good luck. Sorry to disappoint.**

**JP2: That's alright, I guess. And don't worry. You never disappoint me. Oh, and if you see some lovesick idiot on a broom, that's me. :)**

**MuggleBorn0919: Lovesick? What are you talking about?**

**JP2: I have to go now. Wish me luck! :)**

*~*~*~*

Harry and his team flew out of the tents and Hermione kept her diary and she and Ginny stood up to cheer him on.

Ginny whispered something into Hermione's ear and sat back down on the benches and pulled out Hermione's black diary out of her carpetbag.

Harry flew by and caught Ginny reading the black diary. A black diary that looked exactly like his. _Ginny? Ginny's MuggleBorn0919?_

Hermione watched Harry stare their way. She turned to Ginny. "Keep the diary." She mouthed to Ginny.

Ginny nodded and placed it back inside the carpetbag.

Hermione turned back just in time to see a Hufflepuff chaser ram into Harry. She immediately dug her nails into Ron's arm.

"Ow! Bloody hell, 'Mione! He's still alive!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione apologized and sat back on the benches.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Harry. He collided into Hufflepuff's chaser."

*~*~*~*

Harry blinked his eyes open to find himself in the infirmary. "Harry! Thank goodness you're alright!" Hermione exclaimed.

She was seated beside him in his bed. "Yeah. That was a pretty nasty bump." Ron said, rubbing the part of his arm Hermione dug her nails into.

"Yeah, I'll be more careful next time." He said, sheepishly.

"Promise?" Hermione said, holding onto his hand.

Harry grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "I promise."

"Oh, who won the game?" He asked, letting go.

"Harry, you can't honestly think the game could continue when you were knocked out! The game was cancelled for now. Just get some rest." Hermione replied.

"He seems fine. You should go now." Madame Pomfrey said, shooing them out.

"See you later, Harry." Ron said, waving.

"Bye, Harry." Hermione said, smiling worriedly.

"See you, Harry." Ginny said.

Harry waved and looked at Ginny. Behind her folded arms was a black diary.

*~*~*~*

The next week arrived sooner than expected. Hermione and JP2 were still talking daily and Hermione talked to him more than anyone else. She stayed up late at nights to talk to him. Even though she behaved differently, she kept her grades up and didn't fail to miss notes. Not much anyway.

Friday, she was leaving the library and on her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, running down the hall towards her. Hermione closed the library door and faced Ginny. They began to fall in step together as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have an idea. About how you and JP2 can meet."

"Oh? Why don't you explain it to me at dinner?"

In a while, they entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione took out her diary and place it on her lap. Ginny eyed her.

"It's just in case he says something." Hermione said, smiling. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Anyway, about my idea—"

Hermione's diary opened. "Can I just please check this message?" Hermione pleaded from Ginny. Ginny's arms were crossed over her chest.

"Please, please, please, please, please?" Hermione begged.

"Fine. Go check." Ginny said, smiling.

"Thank you!"

"You know, you two should take a step further. Get to know each other on a personal level."

"Pardon? What was that about taking it further?" Hermione was looking at her lap then she peered at Ginny curiously.

"Nothing, nothing. Go on, now." Ginny said, giving her a dismissive wave.

Hermione looked back down on her lap.

**JP2: Hey, can I ask you something?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Okay, go ahead.**

**JP2: I mean, you're not busy, are you? Because if you are, I could just—**

**MuggleBorn0919: I'm not busy. Go ahead and ask already. :)**

**JP2: Uh, you know how everyone's talking about the three-day traditional masquerade ball, right? You know, the one from Wednesday to Friday?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yes, and?**

**JP2: I was wondering if you could come with me, you know? As my date and—**

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione looked up at her friend sitting across her. "Em, yes?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"You've been talking long enough. Can you please give me a minute to talk to you?"

"Can you wait? For like a little while?" Hermione begged. Ginny glared at her.

"A second? That's all I need. Please?" She asked again.

"What's so important that you need to reply anyway?"

"Um, I think he's asking me to the masquerade ball next week."

"What? Go answer then! You could've told me what he was doing, you git! We are so going shopping for your dresses. They have to be traditional dresses though. Maybe Victorian-style looking. And—"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I reply now?"

"Yes! Go!"

**MuggleBorn0919: What?**

**JP2: You've already been asked? I mean, someone asked you and maybe you said yes and you're going. Well, obviously you **_**are**_** going but—maybe you've been asked and you've rejected him. Not that I'm saying anything to make you change your mind and I'm starting to sound like a total idiot and—**

**MuggleBorn0919: No.**

**JP2: No? You won't go with me?**

**MuggleBorn0919: No, as in I haven't accepted any invitations. I mean, sure, I've been invited and asked but I declined all of them.**

**JP2: Is that a yes? Or am I assuming?**

**MuggleBorn0919: No. **

**MuggleBorn0919: It's a definitely. :)**

*~*~*~*

"You asked her?" Ron asked Harry in their dormitory.

"Who her? There are so many girls in Hogwarts, Ron." Harry said, smiling.

"You know what I mean. That freaky pen pal of yours."

"She's not freaky. She's perfectly normal."

"Right. And I live with unicorns."

"Shut up. I've asked and it's final. She said yes and that's all there is to it."

"Whatever. What are you going to wear? Luna told me that it's traditional attire and Victorian-style."

"I don't know. I'll go looking for some clothes in Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"I'll come. What time should we do it? I don't want any girls catching us _shopping_."

Harry laughed. "We'll have to distance ourselves from them."

*~*~*~*

"Let's check this shop!" Ginny said. She had two bags in her hand and Hermione had yet to get any at all. They had searched all over Hogsmeade but no dress gave Hermione the feeling that she'd stand out in the ball. She still had to arrange with JP2 how they were going to meet.

Ginny, with her free hand, pulled Hermione by her wrist into the tiny, gray shop.

On the outside, it looked like an old-fashioned shop that hadn't been open for years. There were pretty dresses on display but were an incredibly dull color.

Hermione groaned. "You cannot be serious. We've checked every shop in Hogsmeade, Gin. There just isn't a dress here for me. Maybe I could wear that one I wore to the Yule Ball—"

"That dress? Are you kidding? That was three years ago! You need to keep in fashion, dear. That dress just isn't you now. Besides, there are pretty dresses here. And the sign says it's open."

Ginny pulled Hermione into the shop. They pushed the dusty, graying door and a bell tinkled as they entered.

The inside wasn't what they expected. It looked so vibrant and bright. There were piles of soft, silky cloths. There were patterned, pretty ones and dark, gothic ones. There were ready dresses and made to fit anyone that wore it. There were sparkling dresses and shiny dresses. Some were glittered and some were plain.

There was an old lady behind the counter and smiled brightly at them. "May I help you?" She asked. She was wearing a tattered bandana around her graying hair and had a flower-patterned apron around her waist. She was wearing a maroon colored dress that was fading.

"I love magic." Hermione murmured. Ginny smiled and made her way to the counter.

"We—actually, she—" She began, pointing at Hermione. "Needs three traditional ball gowns and masks that go with it."

"Follow me." The old lady replied, ushering them into a room covered by a curtain.

Once they entered, the room was even bigger than the other one. There were gothic dresses in one place and some Victorian-styled ones.

Ginny squealed and pulled Hermione around to all throwing dresses on her to try out. By the time Ginny was done, Hermione's arms were already getting sore from carrying all of them.

"Is there a dressing room?" Ginny asked the old lady who was smiling amusedly at them.

"Behind that curtain." She replied, gesturing to a black curtain behind them.

"Funny. I didn't notice that before." Ginny mumbled to herself.

"What was that, Gin?" Hermione asked, behind her huge pile of dresses.

"Nothing, nothing. Here, let me help." Ginny took the dresses out of Hermione's arms and laid them on an armchair.

Ginny began searching for a dress for Hermione to try on.

"Um, Gin—" Hermione started.

"Here. Try this one on." Ginny interrupted, throwing a white dress on her face to keep her from talking. She knew Hermione was going to ask how they were going to pay when Ginny's dresses cost a fortune.

Hermione pulled the dress off her head and glared at Ginny before marching into the dressing room.

After she finished, she called for Ginny. Ginny was sitting on the floor absentmindedly picking at her long nails.

"Gin?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?" Ginny asked back in reply.

"Um, can you see if this looks nice on me? There's no mirror here."

"Step out then."

Hermione kept silent for a while. Then she pulled back the black curtain and stepped out.

Ginny's eyes widened at the sight of her. The white dress was plain and sleeveless, but the ruffles protruding from the straps made it look like it had tiny sleeves. The dress hugged her body showing off her small curves. Then it loosened at the middle of her thighs, flowing in all directions and leaving it trail after her a little.

"You look beautiful, 'Mione." Ginny said, slowly.

"Thanks. It looks nice, but it seems expensive."

"Who cares? No one will take his or her eyes off of you, Hermione. And JP2 will melt at your feet."

Hermione blushed. "You think so?"

"Definitely. We'll take this dress. Change out of that one and wear…" She trailed off, searching through the piles. "This one." She finished, handing a lavender gown to her.

"Thank you for not throwing it on me. And about the—"

"The sleds back to Hogwarts will be leaving soon. So you better hurry." Ginny interrupted, pushing her into the black curtains.

After a while, Hermione threw the white gown onto Ginny and stepped out from behind the curtain.

The lavender gown was simple. It was strapless and curved at the bottom. The first part of the dress ended near the shins. Then a lighter shade of lavender flowed out touching the floor. A cloth rose hung at the side of her dress and was made out of the same cloth as the first part of the dress.

"We'll get that too." Ginny said, after giving Hermione a thorough examination.

"Alright." Hermione said, unsure.

"Now, help me. Which dress is better?" She said holding up two dresses.

The first one she held up had a white and black pattern. It was sleeveless and the sides of the dress were black. The center was white with black flower patterns and a black ribbon crisscrossing right below her bust. A white shawl came with it.

The second one she held up was black and gothic. It was off-shoulders and ruffle-y. There was a black ribbon that was supposed to crisscross around her arm. On the dress, there was a shiny corset-like part around the bust. It tightened around her waist and extended around in all directions. Beneath the corset-like part were ruffle of different designs. Some patterns looked like petticoats and some had no patterns at all.

Hermione couldn't decide between the two and just shrugged.

"I'll take both then." Ginny said, turning around to pick up the white gown. She turned back to Hermione. "Time to get out of that dress. We need to pay for this." She said.

Hermione stepped into the dressing room and changed. Once she finished, she stepped out and gave the last dress to Ginny. Ginny turned to the old lady.

"We'll take these." She said, holding up the four dresses.

Hermione opened her mouth to object. But Ginny shut her up.

"Please, Hermione. I know how you look in these dresses and you're beautiful. Except for the last two. We have no time to try them on. I'm willing to pay for these." She said.

The old lady handed her one bag in which Hermione's four dresses were shrunk to fit.

"Any masks?" Ginny asked, just remembering.

"There are masks that go with those dresses. I'll get them.

After she came back, Ginny checked all of them and purchased them as well.

They thanked the old lady and left the shop. When they exited, they expected it to be near sundown. But to their surprise, it was still early afternoon.

Ginny checked her watch. It was still three forty-two. "I don't understand. We took so long in there." Hermione murmured.

"Maybe the old lady did something to the shop. Let's go ask." Ginny stated, turning around to face the store.

Their eyes widened when they saw it.

The display window was broken and the door had been covered with boards. The store looked even dirtier than before. They peered into the broken window to find a dirty counter with a desk bell. There were mannequins lying around and dirty cloths spread around everywhere. The floor was covered with a heavy layer of dust and the curtain to the back was torn and hanging.

At the corner of her eye, Hermione could see the old lady peeping behind the mauled curtain. She jerked her head in the direction to find no one standing there.

"Maybe we should go." Ginny said, softly.

Hermione nodded and looked at the store one last time. There was the flower-patterned apron of the old lady on the floor. Her eyes widened.

She immediately pulled Ginny away and decided to look for McGonagall and go back to Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*

**JP2: So you can't find the shop anymore?**

It was almost curfew at the Gryffindor tower. Hermione was still awake and in the Common Room. She was supposed to be helping Ron study for Charms. Harry was there as well and he was scribbling in a black… notebook? Hermione wasn't entirely sure.

She had just told JP2 about the store and the old lady. He found it interesting and said that Hogsmeade was always like that.

**MuggleBorn0919: Nope. Although, when we checked the dresses, they were fine.**

**JP2: Ah, so you were buying dresses to impress me?**

**MuggleBorn0919: No. I just don't have anything to wear.**

**JP2: I'm looking forward to seeing you.**

**MuggleBorn0919: About that. Where can we meet?**

**JP2: I'll be waiting at the entrance for you at eleven.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Really? You'll know who I am?**

**JP2: I'll find you. Don't worry. :)**

**MuggleBorn0919: I wasn't worried about that. Can we reveal our identities on the last night of the ball? Right before midnight would be good.**

**JP2: Sounds good to me.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I have to go to bed now. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

**JP2: I'll be counting the minutes until then.**

*~*~*~*

**A/N: That's it for now. I know that you want to find out what happens on the night of the ball, so I'll skip to next week on Wednesday night. Oh, one last thing: Thanks again for those who story alerted it. Over fifteen people have added it to story alert and over ten people added it to their favorite stories. Thank you, once again. **

**And for those who couldn't picture the dresses, you can go to my profile and scroll to the bottom. The links for how they look like are there. :)**

**Actually, I could definitely decide between the white and black patterned one and the gothic one. Personally, the gothic one looks really nice. But Hermione wears the black and white one instead. But there is an added bonus so she can wear the black one though… After all, I didn't search evening gown and prom dresses sites for half an hour to just describe the dress. ; -)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The First Night

Hermione sighed as she held up the lavender gown to her body. She and Ginny decided on what to wear for the nights. Hermione was wearing her lavender gown the first night. Her black and white gown on the second. And the white one on the last night.

"You sure about this dress?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny was on her bed, strapping her sandals on.

"Definitely." She replied. "Now, go change."

"So, what time do I leave again?"

"Midnight. Both of us leave. No matter how good it's going, you hear?"

Hermione nodded and walked into the bathroom and changed. Once she finished, she padded outside barefoot.

"Here," Ginny said, giving her strappy, purple sandals.

Ginny was all ready. Her hair was combed neatly into a bun, she was wearing dangling earrings and she added a bit of blush and lipgloss. Her light pink mask was already on.

"You look gorgeous, Gin." Hermione said, smiling. "Dean will fawn over you."

"You look great too, 'Mione." She said. "Now, let's get your hair fixed."

After half an hour of applying make-up, putting on shoes, fixing hair and tying the mask on, Hermione and Ginny finally left at ten fifty-three.

*~*~*~*

Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs right outside the Great Hall and turned to Ginny. "I'm nervous. What if he doesn't like me? I'm so scared." Hermione confessed.

"What does it matter if he likes you? You just met. Make him like you."

"I'm falling for him, Gin. He matters so much."

"Just be yourself and everything will go fine."

Hermione nodded and looked at the open doors. "I'll go ahead. Trust me, 'Mione, you'll make everyone in the Great Hall turn their heads and drop their jaws." Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione nodded once more and Ginny entered the Great Hall. Hermione counted to ten after she left and walked inside slowly. There was a huge spotlight and she shielded her eyes with her hand and tried to see past the light. People were staring at her in awe. She blushed under her purple mask and fully entered the room.

She wandered around for a while. Then, someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around to find a boy about five inches taller than her. His face was hidden behind a black mask.

"Do you fancy a dance, miss?" He asked, bowing. Reluctantly, Hermione took his hand. He led her to the center of the room. People were forming a big circle and there were a few couples ballroom dancing in the circle. There was classical music playing.

The boy put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. When their hands clasped, the touch felt familiar. Hermione looked at the boy. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Have—Have we met before?" Hermione asked, looking into his eyes.

They were a nice green. Deep and emotional. She could've drowned in their depths. His hair was a messy black. It looked so familiar.

"I'm not sure." He said. He leaned forward so his mouth was near her ear. "I've been waiting for you." His breath against her skin tickled her and caused a shiver down her spine.

"JP2?" She asked, after he pulled back. He smiled.

"So you've recognized me. Good. Tomorrow, can I guess who you are again?"

*~*~*~*

Harry was nervous as he held MuggleBorn0919 close. Her cinnamon brown eyes were full of expression and they looked as if they'd been through so much. She's seen so much. Her curly brown hair was so familiar and her smell… Mmm… strawberries. He breathed her scent in and loved it. It was driving him crazy how he still couldn't find out who she was.

After a little small talk, he bent down to her ear and whispered into it. He felt her shiver in his arms.

"JP2?" She asked, a bit confused. Harry smiled. She was MuggleBorn0919.

"So you've recognized me. Good. Tomorrow, can I guess who you are again?" He asked, feeling bold.

She smiled. "I'd be honored if you did, but don't blame me if you get the wrong girl."

They danced together for a while. When the song ended, he bent down and kissed her hand. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" He said, extending a hand. MuggleBorn0919 took it and they exited the Great Hall and walked down the hall, hand-in-hand.

"Can I guess who you are?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

She nodded. "You can have ten questions." She said. Her voice. It was so soft yet firm. Who was she?

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asked, feeling his jealous grow.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend." She replied. "Stop asking, already."

Harry blushed lightly. "Um, have I seen you before?"

"I don't know. Have I seen you?"

Harry laughed. "I guess we won't find out."

"For now." She finished for him. Feeling bold, Harry laced their fingers together. Seeing that she didn't mind, he held onto it.

"Next question: Where did you get those pair of stunning eyes?"

Hermione reddened at his question. "I got them from my mum."

"Heredity is a wonderful thing. I should send your mum flowers for giving you beautiful eyes. Next question, can you sing for me?"

"Um, I'm not especially talented with singing."

"Hum a tune then. I'm begging."

"Alright, alright."

Hermione took in a deep breath and hummed a Muggle lullaby her mum used to sing to her when she was small.

When she finished, Harry gazed at her. "What? Was it bad?" She asked, blushing lightly.

"No, no. It was good. Amazing, actually. I'd love to hear you sing."

"Well, too bad. Now, your next question?"

"Why do you look so familiar?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "I have no idea. Why do you?"

"Maybe we've met in a past life. My next question, how many letters do you have in your name?"

"I'm not giving exact numbers. It's a number between five to eight."

"Fine, my seventh question: Your birthday is on what season?"

"It's near the start of autumn."

"Eighth question: What are some things you want to do before you die?"

"Write a novel, travel the world, become a professor here and fall in love."

"Ninth question: Right now, would you consider yourself in love?"

She looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words. Finally, she replied.

"I daresay I would."

"Last question: Would you say you did the right thing? Coming here to see me?"

"It's the craziest thing I've ever done. But I'm enjoying every minute of it."

Suddenly, the clock striking midnight struck. Hermione pulled her hand out of his and began to leave. Harry, however, held onto her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to leave now."

"Why? Were those clothes given to you by your fairy godmother and disappear at midnight?"

Hermione smiled. "I've got a curfew. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Harry let go. "I'll be counting the hours."

She looked once more at him then ran away to the Great Hall.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed, spotting her by the punchbowl.

"Ginny, it's midnight! I have to go. _We_ have to go!" She exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" She said. "I'll see you later, Dean." She pecked him on the cheek then left for Hermione.

"Come on!" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand. She pulled her out of the Great Hall and the two girls ran away as the clock struck the final chime of midnight.

*~*~*~*

"How was it?" Ginny asked, as Hermione sat on her bed.

"It was amazing. He's so much better in person. I want to see him again so badly." Hermione said, gushing.

"You'll get to talk to him tomorrow. I can't believe you spend one night with him and then poof! You've fallen in love with him."

"I know, I know. I can't help it if I'm a sucker for funny, sweet boys."

"Come on. Let's get to bed. Who knows if you'll even wake up tomorrow?"

Hermione grinned. "Don't worry, I will."

Hermione lid down in bed and blew out her lantern's flame.

"Good night."

Then they fell asleep.

*~*~*~*

**JP2: Last night was good.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Definitely. You should give me something to remember you by next time.**

**JP2: Why? Miss me already?**

Hermione smiled at his reply. She did miss him already.

It was lunchtime. She skipped it to stay in the library and talk to JP2. All they could talk about was the night they spent together.

**MuggleBorn0919: Do you?**

**JP2: You know I do. :) I'm counting the hours until I can see you again, you know. Oh, I almost forgot, same time again?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yeah. Would you be fine with just an hour? And how many hours would that be?**

**JP2: No, I would definitely be NOT fine with that. Leave a quarter to eleven. Eleven hours, one minute and thirty seconds. Now twenty-nine. Now twenty-eight. Now twenty—**

**MuggleBorn0919: And so on and so forth. :) And yes, I will at that time, if it pleases you so.**

**JP2: See how obsessed I am? I want so badly to even just glance at you. Oh, and don't lie. Leaving early would please you too.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I want to see you too. So bad, actually. I don't think I'll ever forget about last night. And yes, it would. Stop prying. :)**

**JP2: *smirk***

**MuggleBorn0919: Oh, stop that. So I'm a bit smitten with you. Aren't you the same with me? Or am I making a fool of myself?**

**JP2: You'd never make a fool of yourself. And yes, I am quite infatuated with you.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Tonight. I'll see you again. Try and find me, all right?**

**JP2: Yeah. I'll find you. Way too easy.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Want to bet on that?**

**JP2: Are you challenging me, miss? Well, then, I accept your challenge.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Try and find me then, mister. I have to go. See you tonight. ; -)**

**JP2: Ten hours, fifty-two minutes, forty-three seconds. Forty-two, forty-one, forty, thirty…**

**MuggleBorn0919: Stop trying to keep me talking to you. Classes start at one.**

**JP2: I know, I know. **

**JP2: Miss Prim and Proper. *grin***

**MuggleBorn0919: Goodbye to you too.**

Hermione shut the black diary with a smile on her face. He knew her so well already. But one thing he didn't know was that she, too, was counting the hours until they met again.

*~*~*~*

Harry sighed as he closed the diary. He was in the library. He skipped lunch to talk to MuggleBorn0919. He knew Hermione and Ron would be worried, but he couldn't keep himself from her for too long.

He stood up. It was a good thing he had a wristwatch. He always glanced at it frequently until it was time for MuggleBorn0919 to arrive. Then he left for the Great Hall.

He walked into the Great Hall to find Ron and Ginny sitting across each other, arguing. He looked around for Hermione but couldn't find her.

A bit shocked that Hermione wasn't there, he sat down next to Ron.

"Harry, finally. Tell Ginny eating this much food is perfectly normal for any growing teenage boy." Ron said, gesturing to his food, stacked up into a probably a six-inch pile of food.

"It is so not normal, Ron. That looks like pig slop!" Ginny argued. "Tell him, Harry!"

"Um, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, wanting to draw away from the topic of Ron's disgusting lunch habits.

"Oh, she was heading to the library, last time I saw her. I asked her if she was coming to lunch but she said she was going to do some studying." Ginny replied, forgetting about Ron, momentarily.

"The library? I was there a while ago." Harry responded.

"Maybe she's still there. Go check." Ron urged.

Harry stood up and left for the library.

*~*~*~*

Harry reached the library in time to see Hermione heading out of it.

"Hermione!" He yelled. He caught her attention and she looked his way. He approached her in a few quick strides.

"Hello Harry." She greeted. Harry noticed a black diary in her arms.

"Hey, um, is that your diary?"

"Well, you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I found it here in school. Nobody seemed to own it, so I took it as my own. You know, for studying."

"Ah."

Harry was silent as they walked down the hall. Hermione seemed to be talking to him but he couldn't hear her. All that was going through his head was the fact that Hermione had a diary that looked like his. _Exactly _like his.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding as if she was trying to get his attention.

"What?" He asked a bit dazed. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"I was asking you why you were looking for me." She repeated, peeved.

"Oh. Well, I didn't notice you at lunch and you know, I got a bit worried—I mean, shocked. Not exactly worried but—"

Hermione stood in front of him and they stopped walking. She looked into his eyes and asked, "Harry, is something the matter?"

He didn't reply. He was staring intently into her eyes. They were so brown, so familiar. They looked like—

"Harry?"

He shook his head to snap him out of his daze. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Hermione let out another exasperated sigh. "Let's just go." She swirled around and started to walk briskly away from him. The prat.

She was annoyed. Pissed, really. Harry wasn't listening to her and all she was doing was asking if he was okay. What was he so distracted with anyway?

*~*~*~*

Hermione sighed as she flipped the page in her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She was on the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron. "Studying" with him again.

"So, Herms, what's the answer?" She heard him ask.

She was silent.

"Oi! 'Mione! You alive?" He yelled, shaking her.

Hermione ignored him. He smiled evilly and said, "Hey, Hermy, you there?"

Hermione jerked her head towards him and glared at him. "Don't call me that." She snapped at him. Ron grinned.

"Problems? Particularly in the hormonal teenage girl section?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Oh? Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because, Ronald, it's personal."

"Personal, eh?"

"Yes, personal, Ron. It means private and that it's none of your business."

"Of course. Are you going with anyone to the masquerade tonight? I didn't see you last night. I didn't see Harry either. I assumed he'd ask you."

"Me? Why me? Harry's not into me, Ron. He's got other beautiful girls going after him."

"Well, he is. Or, was. He used to look at you fondly and worry over you way too much. But now it's like he's forgotten about us. He's got a new girl. Someone from our year and house. Don't know who she is."

"Really? That's good, I guess. I mean, not about him liking me. But that he's found someone to be with. Not that he isn't with is, but you know. He's barely here and—"

She stopped talking when she Ron smirked at her. She blushed.

"You fancy Harry, don't you?" He asked.

"You wish. I've got a date tonight, Ronald. And it is _so_ not Harry."

"Oh? Can I meet him?"

"In your dreams, you prat. I'm not going to let you embarrass me in front of him."

Suddenly, the Common Room door opened and Harry and entered from Quidditch practice. Hermione scooted closer to Ron and Harry slumped on the space next to her.

"Tired?" Ron asked, smirking.

"Be quiet, Ron." Hermione snapped at him. Then she turned to Harry. "Are you alright Harry?"

Ron asked, "Yeah, are you? Some people just get a bit too tense when you—"

Hermione dug her nails into his arm. He yelped in pain.

"When you overexert yourself." Hermione finished. Then she added sweetly to Ron, "Isn't that right, Ronald?"

Ron nodded, his face twisted in anguish for Hermione's nails dug a centimeter deeper. Harry eyed them suspiciously.

"Um, anyway, I'm just tired from training the rookies. It's like they've never seen a bludger before! They're worse than Muggles." He exclaimed, angrily.

"Of course, they haven't, Harry. Why are you so moody? Some of them _are_ first years, try to understand their situation or are you too high and mighty for them now that you're the famous Harry Potter? And what's wrong with Muggles? In case you haven't noticed, Harry, you're part Muggle too." Hermione argued, just as angry. Harry was being a git and he had no right to act that way. Truth be told, she was still mad at his behavior earlier.

"I'm just a bit mad, 'Mione. What's _your_ problem? Yelling at everyone in your way. Like today, you kept yelling me to pay attention to you. Are you attention deficient or something?"

"I was worried! I kept asking you if you were alright and all you'd do was stare into space! If that were Ron, I'm sure you'd be worried too. But for me, apparently, it's normal to see me stare into space. I mean, I've already been petrified, attacked, threatened with death, so it's pretty normal for you to see me that way. But for you, it's apparently strange to find someone worrying over you. This is what I get for being a concerned friend! For being _your_ friend!"

She turned away from him and stood up. "I'll see you later, Ron." She murmured. Then she left for the Common Room.

*~*~*~*

Ron and Harry sat in an uncomfortable silence. Ron was a bit shocked at Hermione's behavior but didn't show any sign that he was.

Harry was frowning, clearly annoyed. "What was her problem?" He mumbled.

"She's got a point, Harry. You're obviously pissed. What's up with you?"

"Just nothing. Oh God, I can't wait until tonight. Being with her makes me feel so comfortable and problem-free."

"Whatever you say, mate. It's your problem not mine."

"Actually, I need to confess something, Ron."

"Eh? What then?"

"Remember that pen pal I have? I met her last night."

"And?"

"I'm falling in love with her."

*~*~*~*

**A/N: That's all so far… Okay, no, there's much more. I've finished typing. Well, almost. I won't be posting so much unless I get more reviews. I need more! : D Just click that button, you know, the one right below this message. *wink, wink*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! I think that you guys deserve this chapter, it's been a long week and I'm so tired! _ I have to practice for this family day thing! But what am I rambling for? On with the story!**

Chapter Four: Stay A Little Bit Longer

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom already in her gown, the shawl already around her slim arms. She had no shoes on yet and Ginny was seated on her bed, patting powder on her face. It was already ten thirty.

"Come on, let's get your hair fixed." Ginny said, keeping her compact. She motioned Hermione to sit on her bed and stood behind her, fixing her loose wavy curls. She blew dried them and puffed them a bit. Then she added her clips to finish off.

Hermione put on her black heels and tied on her mask.

"Should I go in ahead again?" Ginny asked, as they left for the Great Hall.

"It's alright. We can enter together." She replied, unsure.

When they arrived outside the Great Hall, Hermione stopped and checked if her mask was on tightly.

"It's fine, 'Mione. Now, let's go." Ginny assured her friend.

Hermione nodded and entered the Great Hall. The two girls made heads turn and eyes widen. They were a beautiful pair. Ginny walked down the stairs to Dean waiting at the bottom and Hermione, well, she just walked down.

She wandered around again but decided to go to the snack table. Finding nothing to eat there, she left and wandered around the other end of the Hall. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of arms envelope her from behind. Then a soft voice whispered in her ear, "Do I win that bet?"

Hermione smiled and turned to face him. She saw those amazing pair of green eyes again. How she loved them. She heard his voice. Soft and kind yet secure and vigorous.

"So you've found me. Fine, you win. What do you want from a mere Muggleborn peasant?" She asked, dramatically.

"Peasant? In those clothes? More like duchess." He replied, snaking his arms around her waist.

Hermione tied her arms loosely around his neck. "This was a gift from a good friend." She reasoned.

"Whatever you say. Now, you owe me dance, I think."

"Will that be my payment?"

"No. I'm still thinking of one. But for now, dance with me."

Hermione smiled as he took her hand and gently guided her to the dance floor.

They clasped their hands together again and he put his hand on her tiny waist and Hermione put her hand on his broad shoulder. The dance was a waltz. Hermione stepped carefully, making sure of her footing.

At the end of the dance, he took her hand again and led her outside the Great Hall and they began walking together. "Are you so good at everything?" He asked, smiling.

"Almost. I enjoy dancing. Only ballroom. Have you thought of a payment yet?"

"Yes, I've decided to let you do something. I want to remember you more vividly tomorrow."

"What do you want? A lock of my hair?"

"As much as I would, I've decided on something else. But I won't tell you just yet."

Hermione nodded and they were left in an uncomfortable silence.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, suddenly.

"Nothing, really. I just had a row with my friend earlier today. He's so annoying sometimes."

"He? How close is he to you anyway? Did you cry? If you did, point him out, I can make him cry."

"As always, you are my knight in shining armor and you have no need to be jealous. All I'll ever be with him is friends. It's completely different from what we have."

He put his arms around her waist again. "And what do we have?"

"A blossoming relationship." Hermione wrapped her arms loosely around his neck once again.

"That's good." He leaned his forehead against hers. For a while, they just looked at each other.

"Why do your eyes look like they've seen so much? You've been through a lot of difficulties." He asked.

Hermione faced away from him. "It's nothing. Just stress."

"And I so believe you. Listen it's almost midnight, a few minutes until then actually, can I collect my payment now?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay, my payment: Stay past midnight. Stay with me until past midnight, that is."

Hermione's eyes widened behind her mask. She thought he would ask for her shawl or one of her clips but to stay longer was something she hadn't expected. Yet, she was also touched by how he wanted her to stay so badly.

"You know I can't." She declined, softly.

"Please? I want—need to be with you so badly. I can't stand just an hour with you."

"You have to understand, I can't."

"What's so important that you can't stay with me?" He was angry now. Hermione felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and pulled out of his arms. She walked a few yards away and wrapped her shawl tighter around her arms.

"I have to go." She said, not wanting to be with him when he was angry. She felt like she had just argued with Harry.

She began walking away. It was almost midnight. His behavior made Hermione doubt even coming to the next ball. Tears pricked the back of her eyes but she held them back. She was almost to the Great Hall when she heard footsteps behind her.

Why was he still following her? She didn't want to be with him and he was being stubborn. She stopped a few meters away from the big, black doors. The footsteps also stopped.

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I'm being stupid." He said, behind her.

Hermione turned around, tears dripping down her face. He walked briskly to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Hermione's tears flowed freely now.

"I don't want you to be mad." She whispered softly, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can't stand it when people cry. I've made so many people cry in my life, I really didn't want you to be one of them." He said, stroking her hair.

They stood there for a while. Just holding onto each other as if they shouldn't let go.

"Can I still collect my payment?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Prat."

"I know I am. Forgive me?" He asked, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"As if I couldn't. And yes, collect your payment but not the other one. Please, choose a different one."

"I'd do anything for you. And if you want, I won't collect my payment anymore."

"Don't be silly, of course you have to. You found me and you won. Now, what's your payment?"

Feeling bold, he kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent. He couldn't get enough of it.

"A kiss." He replied. He pulled back and looked at her. "I want a kiss from you. Is that okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Very." She said, leaning closer.

He smiled and leaned forward as well. Hermione's stomach was going to explode. She felt light-headed and dizzy with happiness. She felt his lips brush against hers then the clock chimed for midnight.

Hermione, not even getting to kiss him yet, turned her head.

"I have to go." She said, facing him again.

"Should I take you to the Great Hall?"

"I'm fine by myself. I'll see you tomorrow."

She began running down the hallway and into the Great Hall. She spotted Ginny with Dean dancing. Hermione signaled to her.

Ginny broke away from Dean. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, okay?"

Dean nodded and kissed Ginny deeply before letting her go.

"Let's go!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny ran to her.

On their way out, Hermione bumped into someone and her mask fell off.

She faced the ground and was on her knees, grabbing her mask. "I'm sorry. Let me help you up." He said, taking her hand. Hermione slapped it away and grabbed her mask. She recognized the voice and didn't want him to see her.

"I'm fine." She covered her face with her hand and ran away with Ginny to the dormitories.

*~*~*~*

"How was it?" Ginny asked, excitedly.

"We made a bet to see if he could find me tonight. When he did, he asked if he could collect the payment, which was for me to stay past midnight. And I am rather strict with my rules so I declined. He got pissed. I left him. Then he came for me and asked me to forgive him. When I did, he said that he wanted a kiss. We were about to when the clock rang and I left. Well, he allowed me to leave anyway. Then I bumped into him going outside." She explained in one breath.

Ginny stared at him. "We bumped into him? Really?"

Hermione nodded.

"That was close! And he got pissed? At you?"

Hermione nodded again.

"And he still came after you! That's so romantic! He's perfect for you, Hermione. He probably can't keep away from you. And you're going to find out who it is tomorrow, are you excited?"

"So excited! I'm going to die waiting, Gin. I can't wait anymore!" She exclaimed.

Ginny laughed. "Down girl. Let's get to bed. The sooner we do, the sooner you get to know."

Hermione smiled and blew out the light. A few good night's, a couple sweet dream's mixed with a bit of laughter, then they finally fell asleep.

*~*~*~*

**JP2: You there or are still mad about last night?**

Hermione smiled at his message and shook her head. She was Arithmancy class and her diary was open in front of her. She learned not to leave it closed since it could flip open and disturb class.

She glanced at the diary one last time and started taking notes again.

**JP2: Okay, I guess you are from your silent reply. What will it take for you to forgive me?**

Hermione felt tempted to close it but she knew she couldn't.

**JP2: Please talk to me. Are you alright? Are you hurt? Or are you spending "alone time" with that best friend of yours?**

Hermione smiled and wrote something down.

**MuggleBorn0919: I'm not mad. You should know that. And I'm not dating my best friend. Stop being so jealous, it's flattering. And I'm fine. And I didn't reply because of classes.**

**JP2: They should just stop classes.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Why? I happen to like classes.**

**JP2: Because I can barely talk to you.**

**MuggleBorn0919: When did you become such a romantic? I appreciate it but we'll meet tonight.**

**JP2: Oh God, I'm dying! I need to know who you are! By the way, you owe me a kiss.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I did kiss you last night!**

**JP2: A mere brush against each other's lips is not a kiss. Give me a proper one tonight, okay?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Fine, fine. You are so demanding.**

**JP2: As if you wouldn't want to. Will you reveal yourself first?**

**MuggleBorn0919: No, I'll be last. You first.**

**JP2: As you wish, milady. But on one condition.**

**MuggleBorn0919: What's that?**

**JP2: We have to be doing something while you untie my mask.**

**JP2: I've got it. While we're kissing, untie my mask.**

**MuggleBorn0919: What?**

**JP2: You heard me. Or rather, read me.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I-I'm not ready for extreme kissing.**

**JP2: Who said anything about that? It's just a little kiss that's a bit prolonged.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I don't know…**

**JP2: Well, I could figure something out. Maybe like we could be dancing or maybe when we're just talking or I don't know.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I'm sorry.**

**JP2: No, no. It's not your fault. I'm being too pushy anyway.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I know that you want to. But I'm just not ready. Am I disappointing you?**

**JP2: I know you're not ready. We'll take things step by step. You're just not ready for the next step.**

**MuggleBorn0919: What makes you think you are?**

**JP2: I've already been experienced in kissing. I kissed a Ravenclaw student once. She enjoyed it.**

**MuggleBorn0919: That sounds lovely.**

**JP2: What's wrong?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Nothing. I have to go.**

**JP2: Already?**

**MuggleBorn0919: I **_**am**_** in the middle of class. Next time be more considerate. You should know I'm not supposed to talk to you in class.**

**JP2: Are you mad at me? What did I do?**

**MuggleBorn0919: I have to go. I guess I'll see you tonight.**

**JP2: You guess?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Not everything in my life is already sure to come true. I might not be able to come.**

**JP2: And why not?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Things could come up.**

**JP2: At eleven in the evening?**

**MuggleBorn0919: I'm going.**

**JP2: Seriously, what did I do? Was it something I said—rather, wrote? Are you—Are you mad at me?**

**MuggleBorn0919: It wasn't anything. I'm fine. I have to go. Why don't you do something useful for once and listen in class?**

Hermione shut the diary quickly and stuffed in her carpetbag in between to fat books. She couldn't tell him. She was jealous. "I kissed a Ravenclaw student once. She enjoyed it." Why on earth would she want to know that?

The thought of him with someone else angered her and she refused to talk with him until she could get over it.

*~*~*~*

Harry stared at her last entry before her penname disappeared. He sighed. He did something wrong again! But what? He really liked her and didn't want to make her mad or hurt her feelings anymore.

Was it the untying thing? He couldn't understand. "Why don't you do something useful for once and listen in class?" He could already hear her harsh words. How she suddenly had to return to class. She hadn't minded before.

Why was their relationship starting to falter? Harry opened the diary again and wrote her a message.

**JP2: I know you're mad. Please, tell me what I did wrong.**

Thinking that wasn't enough, he scribbled more things down. Then they became more.

**JP2: I know you're there, MuggleBorn0919.**

**JP2: Please talk to me. What did I do wrong?**

**JP2: Will you be going tonight? I don't want to be alone. If you won't go, neither will I and I'll never find out who you are and vice versa.**

**JP2: I'm sorry for whatever I did. If I meet you tonight, I'll get on one knee and beg you to tell me what's wrong. Please, just come. You don't even have to stay with me. What did I do wrong?**

Harry closed the diary and tried to pay attention in class. In the end, he began nodding off into sleep and just opened his diary.

He began writing furiously, message after message. They came all at once and he couldn't stop writing until he was satisfied.

*~*~*~*

Hermione left the classroom, fuming. It was lunch next. She headed for the Great Hall. Just as she was about to cross the hallway heading to the Great Hall, she swerved and headed for the library. Harry could be there and she didn't exactly want to see him just yet.

Once in the library, she sat down at a table hidden by several bookshelves. Then she pulled out her books, including the diary that was squashed between two heavy books.

All of a sudden, the diary slid out and flipped open to a page. This page didn't have just one message. It was filled from top to bottom with messages from JP2. Then she flipped the page. Back-to-back, the entire page was filled with messages of apologies and worried questions. After the last question on the back of the page, there was a tiny space that said, "MuggleBorn0919:"

Hermione smiled at the page. Then she closed the diary and whispered into its spine, "Don't erase those messages." Then she opened it again.

She quickly took out her quill and inkwell and began replying.

**MuggleBorn0919: I'm not mad. Not exactly, anyway. And I will be going tonight.**

Hermione waited for a while then a reply came.

**JP2: Will you be going with me? Or did some dashing prince sweep you off your feet and take you away from me?**

**MuggleBorn0919: I'm going with you, you git. No one would ask me anyway.**

**JP2: I asked you, does that count?**

**MuggleBorn0919: A lot actually. Thank you.**

**JP2: Are you okay? Just so you know, you're a beautiful, wonderful person. Whoever told you otherwise should drop dead.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I'm fine. And flattery will get you nowhere, mister. :)**

**JP2: You know I meant every word I said and I won't ever take them back.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I know you did, and I thank you for saying all of them.**

**JP2: Are you sure you're okay? I really don't want to see you cry again because of something I did.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Stop it. I'm getting teary-eyed. You prat, stop making me cry. Remind me to give you a huge hug when we meet.**

**JP2: *grin* I will. You also owe me a kiss.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I do. How do you find me every time we meet by the way?**

**JP2: I just look for the most stunning girl in the room. Then I trust my gut and go to you.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Oh, I thought you had a tracking spell on me.**

**JP2: Oh God.**

**MuggleBorn0919: What?**

**JP2: I should've thought of that.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Prat.**

**JP2: And you love me for it.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I do. I can't wait until we reveal ourselves.**

**JP2: Neither can I.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Oh, your message filled page is now saved in my diary. **

**JP2: You going to read it every night, discussing with your friends about what a prat I was?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Of course not. I only discuss with you about those things. Why did you apologize so much?**

**JP2: Because one might not be enough. I've made you mad twice already and the next time I do, you may not be so forgiving. I don't want you to keep thinking that every time I hurt you, I only apologize once and that's sufficient enough. I want you to know that I'll keep on apologizing to you until I'm satisfied.**

**MuggleBorn0919: You're such a romantic. And I love you to pieces for it.**

**JP2: Being like that comes in handy sometimes. Anyway, why were you mad at me?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Just a twinge of jealousy coming over.**

**JP2: Jealous? Of what?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Well, you talked about kissing a Ravenclaw student and—**

**JP2: Ah. I see. Sorry, I just wanted to prove something to you. And don't worry about her. She's out of my life forever.**

**MuggleBorn0919: Since when?**

**JP2: Well, she was never in my life. I just kissed her and that's it. What I had with her can never compare with what I have with you. You're special to me now and you should know that.**

**MuggleBorn0919: There you go again making me teary-eyed. I'm staining the pages of this diary. I'll see you tonight.**

**JP2: Okay. I love you.**

Hermione's eyes widened at his revelation then she smiled and scribbled something down.

**MuggleBorn0919: I love you too.**

*~*~*~*

Harry smiled as he closed the diary. He really did love her. The feeling that you can't stand her talking or even being with anyone else but you was overwhelming. When he hugged her last night, he didn't even want to let her go. And Merlin was she beautiful. Even with her mask on. He was so sure that she would be even more beautiful without the mask.

He was about to leave when he saw Hermione pull the library door open. He quickly went after her. When they were in the hallway, he went right behind her and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"'Mione," He said, a bit breathless and surprised at how fast she was walking. She turned to face him with an expressionless face.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry. I was being a git and—" He didn't finish.

Hermione hugged him tightly. "I know. I'm sorry too. I should've been more considerate."

"No, it was my fault. I was being moody. You know I hate having rows with you and I felt horrible about it."

"So did I. I promise to not have anymore rows."

"Me too."

They stood there for a while. "I feel so safe in your arms, Harry. Sometimes I don't even want to let go." Hermione confessed softly.

"Well, we're going to have to because people will find us weird."

Hermione laughed and they pulled back. Her eyes had tears in their corners. Harry frowned.

"Why are you crying?"

"You git." Then she took his hand and walked down the hall with him.

"You're never going to tell me why, are you?" Harry asked again.

Hermione grinned at him. "Not even for all the money in your bank account."

*~*~*~*

"So you made up with Harry? Is that your good news?" Ginny asked.

She and Hermione were up in their dormitory. Hermione told her that she had good news about Harry and JP2.

"Yeah, and also this." Hermione replied, handing Ginny her open diary.

"I have to read all this?" She asked, flipping through the five pages that were, back-to-back, covered with messages.

Hermione nodded. Ginny sighed and began reading. After several times of eyes widening, small gasps, sad sighs and a little bit of laughter, she stared at Hermione, shocked.

"Oh. My. God." Ginny said. Hermione blushed.

"Is that all you can say? I mean, he just said he loved me and I did too."

"That's so good for you, 'Mione! I can't believe this is the guy for you. You found him so fast. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I did mean that I loved him though. I mean, I'm sure he wasn't so shocked."

"That's good. It's almost time for us to leave. Want to start getting ready?"

Hermione checked her watch. Eight fifty-seven. Then she looked at Ginny in disbelief.

"You're joking right? It's not even ten."

"Well, if you want to be that way."

"Fine, let's go."

Ginny laughed. "Are you nervous?"

"More than Harry would be if he was playing for the Quidditch World Cup."

*~*~*~*

**A/N: That's it so far. Tiring to type such a long chapter. _ This story isn't over yet, guys. So while waiting, why don't you press that button below and review? :)**

"**The more you review, the more you get to read." ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! Early post! This is for those who reviewed right after I posted the chapter before this! And also I'm in a great mood because my team in school won our family day! ^_^ GO BLUE PIRATES! WOO!**

Chapter Five: A Surprise For Hermione

"I choose good dresses, don't I?" Ginny asked, smugly as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in her white gown.

"Yes, yes. Now, can you help me fix my hair?" Hermione asked, sitting on her bed.

"Fine, fine." Ginny replied, getting her things. Ginny curled Hermione's hair a bit more and pinned it into a small bun with most of her hair falling out. Then she added beautiful rose clips to the right side of her hair. Her hair looked messy yet nice at the same time. After, Ginny added a light blush and some lipgloss, and then gave Hermione her sequin-studded mask.

"Let's go." Hermione said, excitedly.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione checked her mask once more.

"You didn't double knot it, did you? To give JP2 a difficult time?" Ginny asked her, suspicious.

"Of course not. I'm a fair player." She replied.

Then they entered the Great Hall and received the usual reaction. Heads turned, eyes widened and a few jaws dropped. Hermione smiled and went down the stairs. Ginny immediately left for Dean. Hermione was left to wander around again.

After a couple of minutes, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"Found you." He said. Hermione smiled and turned around.

"I'm so tempted to pull your mask off." He confessed, guiding Hermione to the dance floor.

"You don't think I am?" Hermione asked back, smartly.

"Do you want to kiss me right now? I definitely wouldn't mind."

"Right before midnight. We agreed to it."

He laughed. "I know, I know."

They began to dance into a slow sarabande.

"Do you want to stay for another dance after this? It'll help pass the time after this one so we don't have to risk me pulling your mask off." He asked, grinning.

Hermione smiled. "I'd love too."

They danced around with the rest of some couples. Soon, they began disappearing and they were the only couple dancing. It was like the whole school was watching them.

Hermione visibly paled and her hands turned cold. He smiled at her. "Nervous?"

"A bit. It's like the whole school is watching us." She confessed, quietly.

He twirled her around and she swirled into his arms. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "Just imagine it's the two of us. No one is watching us."

Hermione drew in a deep breath and the dance ended. Hermione curtsied and Harry bowed. Then the music played again. Other couples joined in.

It was a gavotte. Sort of fast and lively. He rolled Hermione out of his arms and pulled her back in. He bent her down and pecked her on the lips. "You're beautiful tonight."

Hermione blushed a bit. "You're not so bad yourself."

Soon the dance ended. Hermione tensed as the music started again. He led her off away gently. "You don't have to dance again." He said, softly. She nodded.

"Let's go for a walk. It's half an hour until midnight."

They left the Great Hall and began walking in a slow pace, hand-in-hand.

"I really want to know right now." Hermione confessed.

"Um, about today, when I confessed that I loved you, I really did mean it. I'm not lying here. I'm not playing a game or anything."

"I know you're not. I love you too. So much." They stopped walking and he took her free hand.

"I really, really, really, _really_ want to see you." He practically pleaded.

"I do too. And don't cheat by double knotting your mask." Hermione warned.

He smiled warmly at her. "I didn't. Don't worry."

"It's fifteen minutes until midnight. Are we still going to wait?" She asked, checking the watch on his wrist.

"I don't think I'll be able to wait that long."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Kiss me already."

He leaned in and placed his lips against hers. They were so soft and warm. She felt his hand land on the small of her back and pulled her to him.

Hermione flattened the palm of her hands on his chest and slid them up and tangled her fingers in his soft locks. She felt the ribbon around his head and remembered what she was supposed to do. She carefully tugged on the ribbon ends.

Hermione realized he must've known what she was doing because he pulled her even closer and his hands were placed firmly on her waist.

After the ribbon finally came loose, she unknotted it and they both pulled back. They looked into each other's eyes. Hermione was holding both sides of his black mask. Breathless, he leaned in again and kissed her lightly.

He leaned against her forehead. "Take it off." He said, breathily. Hermione nodded. As her heart hammered inside her chest, she slowly took the mask off. He closed his eyes as the mask was removed.

When she finished, her eyes widened as they looked at each other. She found herself face-to-face with Harry.

The mask dropped from her hands and landed on the floor. She felt numb and light-headed. "H-Harry Potter?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's me. The-Boy-Who-Lived." He replied. Then he cupped her face. "Your turn."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, stepping back. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come tonight."

"Why? Did our whole relationship suddenly fall apart because you find out I'm Harry Potter?"

"No, no. It's just that this is wrong. Completely, wholly wrong. You can't love me."

"And why not? It's my life, isn't it?"

"I have to go."

"Why can't you reveal yourself?"

"This was a horrible mistake, Harry. I'm not in love with you."

"I distinctly read on my diary that you did. And you mentioned it earlier as well."

"JP2 and Harry Potter are completely different people."

"They're the same person! I fell in love with you. Why is it so bad that I'm Harry Potter?"

"You don't understand! You never will! I have to go."

Hermione spun around and began running away. Harry held onto her hand. She spun around and looked at him. He looked distressed and confused.

"Please, let me go!" Hermione begged.

"Why? I don't see what I've done wrong!"

"Please, Harry. I have to go. Things aren't going to work out between us!"

She turned to leave again and tried to pull out of his grasp. As tight as it was, she managed to pull a bit of her hand. Then Harry clung onto her bracelet. Hermione pulled even harder. Then she pulled out her wrist and felt her bracelet disappear from her wrist. She heard soft tinkling on the marbled hallways, quickly ignored it and ran away.

How could she let things become so horrible? She couldn't be in love with her best friend. Things just aren't like that between them. They couldn't be attracted to each other. The idea was insane! She ran away past the Great Hall and straight to their dormitories.

She quickly changed out of her dress, sat on her bed and dug around in her carpetbag for her black diary. When she found it, she flipped to her conversations she had with Harry and began ripping them out. By the time she finished, the diary had less than half of its pages left. Hermione ran downstairs and threw the huge ball of crumpled pages into the bright fire. She watched as the pages turned black and twisted around until it finally turned into ashes.

She began crying to herself and made her way back upstairs. After, she lid down on her bed, blew out the fire and went to sleep.

*~*~*~*

When Hermione woke up, her eyes felt swollen and droopy from crying. She had a bad cold and a headache to go with it.

Advised by McGonagall, she left for the infirmary. She actually wouldn't have minded spending her Saturday in the infirmary. Better than anything else. Once she arrived, Madame Pomfrey gave her a bit of medicine then let her off.

She immediately left for the library and hid in its smallest corner. She pulled out her books, accidentally pulling the diary. It flipped open and this surprised Hermione a bit. She had thought Harry would've given up but he just sent two pages and half of a third full of messages of apologies, questions and statements of confusion. He mentioned he loved her so many times, popping out here and there, but Hermione didn't let any of her attention get to those messages.

She wanted so desperately to tell Ginny but couldn't find her. She read every single one if his notes and she did feel her heart cringe at some. Okay, maybe almost every single one, but in Hermione's world, which is logical yet stubborn, that was only little.

**JP2: I know you're there. Why won't you talk to me? Is this because I'm Harry Potter? Why is that suddenly a problem? Are you too good for me? Or is it the other way around?**

**JP2: I need to know, MuggleBorn0919. I really do love you. I care about you and I don't want to lose you. I've already lost so many people I care about. I lost my parents, my godfather and Dumbledore. You're the last person I want to lose. Honestly, I think you're the only person who has said they loved me back.**

**JP2: Please don't let things end like this. Not ever like this. I can't imagine what made things turn this way. I'm not going to leave you, if that's what your thinking. I love you too much to ever let you go. I'm not backing down without a fight, 'Mione.**

Hermione's eyes widened at this. Harry knew who she was? Since when? And _how_? She bit her lip nervously and continued reading his next message, relieved at the result.

**JP2: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. I-It just slipped out, really. I mean I feel like I've had another row with her. Hermione I mean. She's my best friend. You two should really meet, you'd like her. She's the most wonderful person in my heart along with you there by her side. When will I get to meet you again?**

**JP2: I'm laughing right now. You know why? Because I know I never will meet you again. You'd never let me. Now I'm crying at the thought. My other friend tells me that I should let you go and find someone else. But how can I? I'm madly in love with a woman who doesn't love me back.**

**JP2: I'm not making you feel guilty. I'm merely stating my mind. I'm not expecting you to run into my arms because I'm nagging you. I love you and I want to be with you. So much. I-I—**

**JP2: I can't think of anyone but you anymore. I'm counting the hours until I can see you, until the day is over, anything! I'm desperate to see you! I'm on my knees. I'm staining this stupid diary with my tears. And I should've never found this. I shouldn't have started using this damn thing.**

Hermione instantly felt hurt at this. He regretted being with her?

**JP2: If I hadn't found this diary, I wouldn't have cause you pain and sorrow. You wouldn't even have to know an idiot like me. Please, I'm begging you, let me see you again and we'll work things out. I know we can. We always end up separating each other but we also always end up attracting each other in different ways. I love you and I never wanted any of this to happen. If you ever find enough heart to forgive me, you know where to find me. Writing in this diary.**

**JP2: I know you've given up on me. A lot of people do that in my life. I can't think of any person who **_**hasn't**_**. You're just an addition to the club. I don't know why I keep trying to talk to you. You aren't going to reply anytime soon and well, I guess I should know when to give up. I really do love you. Don't think that I don't. I wasn't kidding about that and you aren't one of many girls, you know? You're special and whoever told you otherwise deserves a good beating.**

**JP2: I hope any of these messages get through to you. You were—are very beautiful. I think my jaw went slack yesterday when I saw you come down the stairs, lifting your long skirt. I felt so lucky and looked around. Dozens of boys were staring at you and I couldn't help but think how you were mine. How only I would get to spend the night with you. When we were dancing (Merlin, are you a good dancer! Dancing with you is amazing.), all the boys wanted to be me, just so they could hold you so close. All the girls, however, they were green with envy. They wanted your dress, your beauty. They wanted to **_**be**_** you!**

**JP2: Not that I'm surprised. I mean if I were them, I would be jealous. I will always love you, forever. I can't even think of a day when I won't be thinking of your cinnamon swirled eyes. When I won't be missing your voice, your soft, tinkling laugh, your beauty… Everything! There will never be a day that will pass without me thinking and missing you. I'll love you until the world ends.**

**JP2: It's past midnight right now. Will you ever read our conversations again? Thinking about how stupid you were to meet a guy like me? Or will you rip out the pages, trying to completely rid me from yourself? Will you still think about me the way I think about you? Or will you scoff and ignore me if I ever pass by you in the hallways? Will you try and find me one day like I will? I am still filled with hope that you will actually return into my arms. What a fool I am!**

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. He really loved her. Everything he said, he would do. He would search the ends of the earth for here. He would follow her until he was satisfied. He would shout her name from the rooftops until people would eventually stop him. Hermione didn't realize that all she had to do was be her real self around Harry beneath a mask to finally make her fall in love.

Hermione closed the diary and whispered to its spine, "Please, never, ever erase those messages."

She knew she still couldn't see him and she would feel uncomfortable with him. But even through all of this, each heartfelt message she was able to read, each message his hand delicately wrote, they all made her fall even more in love with him. How could she ignore him when each message of his messages made her fall ten feet deeper in love him? More importantly, how was she supposed to pull herself out?

*~*~*~*

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione called out to her best friend as she left the library. She had spotted Ginny exiting the bathroom.

"Hey 'Mione, you left by yourself yesterday! What happened? Did you find out who JP2 was?" She asked, slinging her shoulder bag around her body.

Hermione nodded. "I found out. Not so pleased with the results."

"Why? Who was it?"

Hermione leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"What?" She shrieked in reply. Heads turned to stare at the two.

Hermione glared at her friend. "You have _got_ to stop shouting like that."

Ginny had the grace to blush. "So, to our dormitories?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe it!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping onto Hermione's bed in their dormitory.

"I couldn't either. But I have something else. Remember how we argued over that beaded bracelet I bought in Hogsmeade?"

Ginny nodded. "What's this got to do with Harry?"

"He broke it off my wrist and well, the beads scattered. You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not! You spent on it, remember?"

Hermione looked at her confusingly then a face of remembrance replaced it.

"Oh yeah." She murmured.

Ginny laughed.

*~*~*~*

Harry sighed as he lay on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was lying down on his back and his legs were hanging over the armchair. He pulled out a black bag and untied its ribbon and spilled its contents on his hand.

It was filled with beads. Some were plain white and some were transparent with glitter inside it. Some were also a marbled color. They were from MuggleBorn0919's bracelet from last night. He managed to gather all of them by crawling on his knees all over the hallway for over an hour.

He sighed and fingered each one. Ron groaned and looked up from his Quidditch magazine. "Mate, that's the hundredth time you've sighed. Could you just shut up? Or why don't you go looking for the girl? Plan a way for you guys to meet or something." He snapped at Harry.

"Uh-huh." Harry mumbled. Then he picked up a marbled bead and fingered it. Then something caught his eye. On the bead, there was a small letter on it. Barely noticeable, actually.

Harry peered closer at the bead. It had a black "H" on it. He looked at the rest. After he finished, he noticed only eight beads had letters on it: one H, two E's, one I, O, N, M and an R. He put the other beads back inside his small black bag and put it in his robe pocket. He sat up. "Hey Ron, come 'ere for a sec."

Ron looked up from his magazine. "What?" He asked, rudely.

"I said, 'come 'ere for a sec'." Harry repeated, grumpily. Ron made his way and sat on the couch.

"What?" He asked, looking at the beads Harry had spread on the table.

"These letters spell out a name. Help me figure it out, will you?"

Ron grunted. "Fine, fine. Man, you are one helpless bloke."

Harry glared and he and Ron spent only twenty minutes figuring the name out.

"Are you sure this is the name? It could always be the other one." Harry said, cautiously.

"You mean, 'Miorehen'? Give me a break, Harry. It's obviously this one."

"B-But it says—"

"I know what it says. But I'd rather have her over some other random git."

"I-I guess. But she hates me!"

"Do you know why she avoided you?"

"It's because of the fact that we're friends, Ron. She'd never date someone who's been best friends with her for so long. The feelings just aren't pointed in that direction."

"Well, that's just peachy. Why don't you try arranging a date or something but without meeting her? Do you get me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry spoke slowly. Then his face lit up. "Yeah, in fact, I've got a plan. Ron, I need you to do a favor for me. Could you gather up Neville, Luna, Ginny and any other friends you've got? Tell them that…" He began whispering in his ear. After he finished, Ron looked at him with disbelief.

"You want that many people? Are you mad?"

"Just madly in love, Ron."

*~*~*~*

Hermione sat up on her bed groggily. She had fallen asleep while she and Ginny were talking. She smelled roses in the air. Her eyes were still blurry as she checked her watch. Seven thirty-five. She had already missed dinner so she lid back down only to have something sharp hit her. She yelped and sat back up, rubbing the injured part.

She looked at what had hit her and she found a rose. Then she looked around the dormitory. Roses were splayed only around her area. On her nightstand, there was a bouquet of roses with a card. She leaned closer to it and read the message.

"Dearest Hermione,

I'm afraid I've upset you for the past nights and I terribly want to make amends.

Will you come tonight to the Great Hall and eight p.m.?

I have a surprise for you. Dress up in fancy dress with a mask. You know, as if you were going to the masquerade again. I'll be expecting you.

Your truly,"

And that's how it ended. Nobody signed it or anything. The handwriting was Ron's but it was obvious that someone had asked him to write it. Besides, how on earth did Ron learn to tell her these things properly? He had Luna as his date anyway. Someone had obviously asked him to write it.

Hermione leaned away from the card and stayed snuggled in her bed for a few minutes debating on whether she should go or not. It was probably JP2 calling for her. But how on earth did Harry find out it was Hermione? It didn't make sense and yet, she was so willing to go.

She sat back up and pulled out her dress, shoes and mask. Then she fixed her hair and ran outside her dormitory and went downstairs.

"Ginny?" She called out among the group of students. Ginny appeared out of them a while ago.

"Problem?" She asked, making her way to Hermione.

"A bit. I need to dress up for tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"That's something I wish I knew as well."

*~*~*~*

**A/N: That's all for now! Anyway, I'm glad that a lot of people like this story! Keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, this is that last chapter. I'm glad that a lot of people like this story! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Six: A Happy Ending

By the time Hermione had finished, it was fifteen minutes past eight. Ginny had left her earlier for unknown reasons. Hermione was left in her room tightening her mask nervously.

When she stepped into the Common Room, it was empty. When she left the Common Room, she was even more puzzled. Where was everyone? Why was the school so empty?

Anxiously, she made her way to the Great Hall. The hallways leading there were even emptier than the Common Room.

Hermione stared at the big, black doors she had entered so many times and thought about what was behind it.

Then she heard soft footsteps behind her. Suddenly they stopped and she spun around. It was Harry. Instinctively, she began to walk—run, actually—away. "Wait!" He screamed behind her.

Hermione turned into different hallways that didn't look at all familiar until she finally came into a dead end.

She stared at the wall for a while then froze as she heard breathing sounds behind her. "You've stopped. Finally," He breathed out.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Hermione blurted out without facing him.

"I needed to see you again. You know that." He replied, smartly.

"Have you ever thought about what I would want?"

"Of course I have. But if had put so much thought into that, then I'd probably back out."

"So you're being an insensitive git just because you want to see me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to see you? I love you."

Hermione couldn't reply anymore. She was at a loss for words.

Harry walked until he was right behind her. "You don't have to pretend; I know who you are." He whispered softly into her ear.

Hermione spun around. "Harry, I—"

The next thing she knew was that Harry's lips were on hers and she wasn't thinking. She slithered her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Harry knew Hermione wasn't thinking straight and decided that now was the best time to act. He reached over behind her and tugged at the ribbon's ends behind her head. Slowly, it loosened and the tie it was in had disappeared. Harry pulled back from the kiss and pulled her mask off.

Hermione was in a panic and covered her face, but not quickly enough.

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed in triumph. Hermione, her hand still covering her face, ran past him and tried to escape back to the Common Room.

Harry was quick. He immediately turned around and ran after her. "Hermione! Come back!" He yelled. Catching up to her, he grabbed hold of both of her wrists from behind. "Stop running." He said, fiercely.

Hermione went rigid. "So you know, now what do you want with me?" She asked.

"I want to ask you why you've been so afraid of me? What's wrong if you love me?" Harry asked. His voice was on the edge of desperation.

"Friends don't love other friends that way."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Harry, I didn't want to ruin what we had!"

"Have you ever thought that what happened might have improved it and not ruin it?"

Hermione kept quiet.

"Please don't deny that you love me. I know you do, Hermione."

Hermione swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "I'm not denying it. Not anymore." Harry was silent.

"But I want to ask you one thing." She added.

"Go ahead."

"How did you know it was me, Harry? Was I so obvious?"

"Hermione, I couldn't tell who the hell you were using the diary. But when we met, your eyes were so familiar. The smell of the air around you was your usual scent, when our hands touched the familiarity was too intense. I couldn't think straight. Then when I met you outside the library, you were holding the black diary. It was so bloody obvious! But I needed more proof. Then we finally met on the last night. I broke your bracelet. There were letters on eight beads. And it didn't take long for Ron and I to figure out the scrambled letters."

Hermione was silent. All that was going through her head was, _Idiot! Idiot! That's why I bought the bracelet! I had my name put on some beads!_

"That's a mouthful." She finally said.

Harry laughed. "Well, I have no other explanation. Do you want to dance?"

Hermione finally turned around to look at him. "Where do you plan on dancing, Harry?"

"I've prepared everything for you tonight, 'Mione."

Harry took her hand and led her to the Great Hall. When the doors opened, Hermione's mouth fell open.

The Great Hall was filled with students and it looked like how it had been during the three nights of the masquerade. Harry gently guided her to the center dance floor.

"Harry, how did you—"

"With some help of course. I asked Ron to gather Luna, Ginny, Neville and Dean and ask them to gather all of their friends. Neville took care of the teachers, Luna took care of Ravenclaw, Ginny took care of Hufflepuff, Dean took care of Gryffindor and Ron and I took care of Slytherin."

"You mean everyone's here?"

Harry nodded. "Should we dance now?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd be delighted to, Harry."

*~*~*~*

**EPILOGUE**

**JP2: Does Snape ever stop talking?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Harry, stop talking to me! We're in the middle of class right now.**

**JP2: I know. But is it my fault I want to be with my girlfriend?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Oh, hush. We're right beside each other, Harry. Try to compose yourself.**

**JP2: I know that. But we're not allowed to talk to each other during class, so I figured, why not?**

**MuggleBorn0919: Yes, well it's class time and—**

**MuggleBorn0919: See? Now class is over and I don't have any notes on the last topic. I hope you're happy Harry Potter because—**

**JP2: You talk more than Snape does.**

**MuggleBorn0919: And so what if I do? That doesn't give you permission to kiss me while I'm talking, er, writing.**

**JP2: Whatever, Hermione. So, how about dinner tomorrow night at the Golden Snitch?**

**MuggleBorn0919: I'd love to.**

**JP2: So it's set then, should we invite Ron and Luna as well?**

**MuggleBorn0919: If you want to. I'm fine either way.**

**JP2: I'll invite them next time. Come on, it's lunchtime.**

**MuggleBorn0919: I'll be right with you.**

**JP2: Unless you want to spend lunch in a broom closet like yesterday and the day before that.**

**MuggleBorn0919: If you ever mention that again, I will—**

**JP2: Are you wearing lipgloss today? It tastes like strawberry.**

**MuggleBorn0919: You're such a pervert. Let's go.**

**JP2: Seriously though, I think the taste suits you.**

_**MuggleBorn0919 has logged out.**_

**JP2: Fine, fine. To lunch then.**

_**JP2 has logged out.**_

*~*~*~*

**A/N: The end! I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this story! Don't forget to review on your way out! I'm also writing a new story called, "The Quidditch Journal". I know it doesn't sound that interesting, but the story is going to be (hopefully) humorous. It's H/Hr too! Anyway, thanks again for reading this story!**


End file.
